Un Poco Loco
|artist = and (Disney-Pixar s Coco) |tvfilm = |year = 2017(US) 2018(UK) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Calm |nogm = 3 |dg = |alt = unknown |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |kcal = 8 |dura = 1:53 |nowc = PocoLoco |from = film }}"Un Poco Loco" by and , covered by Disney-Pixar s Coco, is featured on . This song also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles Miguel from the movie Coco. He has the skeleton facepaint that resembles the one from the movie. His hair is shaggy and has bangs, but the rest is covered by the hood. He wears a red hoodie with white strips on the sleeves, with the hood propped up, and zipped up to the neck, grey jeans, and brown shoes. He carries the signature white guitar on his back, with the black strap on his front across his chest. Background The routine takes place on a stage like the one in Coco. It has purple curtains, colored stars and a skull. When the curtains move away, the Land Of The Dead from the movie can be seen. Some pieces of hardwood light up in various colors as colored skull fireworks explode in the sky. Then, the scene changes to a purple and white background with a large black guitar that plays with the rhythm. The scene later changes to a black background with large and small muiti-colored neon guitars and a large skull. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip and your right arm up, as if you were showing something. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Lean forward while standing on your right foot, put your right hand to your chest, and stretch out your left arm. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Pocoloco gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Unpocoloco gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Unpocoloco gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *''Un Poco Loco'' is the seventh song from a Disney production to appear in the main series. **However, this is the first Disney-Pixar song to be in the main series. *On the menu, the artist is credited as “Disney’s Coco” instead of “Disney-Pixar’s Coco”. Gallery Game Files Pocoloco_cover_generic.png|''Un Poco Loco'' Pocoloco_cover_online_kids.png|''Un Poco Loco'' (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Pocoloco_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Pocoloco ava.png|Avatar In-Game Screenshots unpocoloco jd2019 menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu unpocoloco jd2019 load.png| loading screen Promotional Images Pocoloco teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoMfNi7n6Tc/?taken-by=justdance_es Others Pocoloco thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Pocoloco thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal - Un Poco Loco (From "Coco") Teasers Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (US) Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019-Un poco loco by Disney Song Full Gameplay References Site Navigation es:Un Poco Loco Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Kids Mode